Bad Boy
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: As Laney lives out her sophomore year, she bumps into the bad boy, Corey Riffin. Just her luck, she'll be seeing him all day everyday. Can she deal with him without falling in love? Rated K for now, might change to T in later chapters. This is a Corney Story(grojband will be mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

GOSH, I HAVE SO MANY ONESHOTS COMING FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD! THIS IS A CORNEY, EVERYONE IS 15! IT WILL CHANGE P.O.V'S THROUGHOUT THE ONESHOT, MOSTLY FROM CORE AND LANES' P.O.V.

It was the first day of school, and Laney Rose Penn was ready for it. Of course she was, with her being the straight A student and all. Infact, she was ranked Number 2 in the Top 10. No one could outsmart Kin Kujira, one of her best friends. Her other best friend, and Kin's twin Kon Kujira, would have made it on the list too, but math wasn't his forte. He had a C- last year. But no matter how smart and goofy they were, she still loved them both.

"Is anyone giddy for school?" Laney asked the twins as they were walking into the school. Kon smiled and nodded "Heck yeah!" Kin exclaimed, "Just think of all the new fun facts to quiz each other on. And more science expiriments!" She rolled her eyes and gave him a knowing look "Just make sure you don't make anymore teachers go bald this year." "Hey! Mr. Darwin had it coming! That's what he gets for 'accidentally' dropping my science display." Kin retorted while crossing his arms.

They opened the front doors to Peaceville Elementary High. "Ah, we're here!" Kon said. The trio weaved through all of the students to get to the office to get their schedules. They huddled up to compare. "What?! We only have four classes out of eight, besides lunch!" she said as she frowned. The only classes they had were history, band class, language arts and math. Kin and Kon had every class together. Lucky. "It's okay, it's not like we're not in any classes." Kin reassured her. Kon nodded in agreement.

Her watch beeped, which means she was about to be late to her class. '_Whoops__,' _Laney thought '_Guess I ignored the first time my watch beeped_'. "Guys, we're about to be late." she said. "What? Not on the first day! Kin, Laney, get on my back! Your homeroom is on the way to ours!" Kon said. Kin and Laney finally figured out how to share his back. With that, Kon ran with all his speed and dropped Laney off. "See you in language!" they said in unison as they ran off to wherever they were going.

She tried to sneak into the classroom, since the teacher's back was turned. She sat in the fourth seat in the second row to the back. Safe. "Is everyone here?" the teacher asked. Everyone said 'yes' and 'yeah' and 'mm-hm'. Then he turned around to Laney, "Ms. Penn, it will never work to try to sneak into my class, or anyone's class." Scratch that. "After all, you have one of the brightest hair colors in the grade besides Mr. Riffin."

'Riffin', she shuddered at the sound of that last name. Corey Riffin was the bad boy of her grade. He'd hook up with all the idiotic girls for a 'One Night Stand'. He's bulled almost everyone, even her and the twins back in elementary. He'd constantly tease them about being so nerdy, when he was ranked third in the honor roll! But since they've been at the high school, he didn't bother them that much. And this would be their second year at the Elementary High, making them sophomores.

"That's right!" she widened her eyes and turned around slowly to see that the one and only Corey was sitting diagonally behind her. He smirked at her "Oh, hey Red," he smirked. He'd always call her Red, he's called her that since they first met as kids,"didn't know you were in this class." She frowned and turned back around in her seat and folded her arms. "Looks like somebody's not happy to see me!" she heard him say. '_No dip,_ _Sherlock,_' she thought to herself.

For the next 20 minutes, she was reading her book, waiting for the bell to ring. It was hard, because Corey kept on irritating her. She was at the point to where she was going to throw him across the room. And that wouldn't be a chore, she's done it to Kon plenty of times.

*RING* She got up from from her seat and rushed out the door. "Hey! Red!" she heard Corey say. She tried to walk faster, but he caught up to her and grabbed her schedule from her hand. She had no choice but to stop and wait for him. He smirked again, "Well whad'ya know Red, we have all the same classes together!" She just stood there in shock.

Why her?! What did she ever do to the school board? All she did was turn in all her work and get good grades and not get in trouble! "C'mon, let's go to art!" He grabbed her hand and basically dragged her. She kept hearing whispers about her and him 'Why is he holding her hand? Are they dating?' 'No, that's Riffin we're seeing here. And he's not the one for an actual relationship.' 'Please don't tell me they're gonna 'do it', that wouldn't be good' 'No kidding, but she's too smart to fall in his trap' 'Poor Laney, she's not going to have a nice school year.' '_Naw, I'm going to have the best school year of my life!_', she thought sarcastically.

Art was okay with her. She finally escaped from Corey and she sat next to this random girl named Marilyn Crow. She was nice enough. And she's had some trouble with him too. "When I was in second grade, he would put almost everything in my hair. Jello, worms, paint you name it. Why'd you think I got a pixie cut?! Then just last year, he wanted to 'have some fun'. I don't think so!" she said. They both laughed. "Idiot!" Laney said. After that, they did their first ever assignment. They had to draw and shade in an eyeball. That would be easy. She drew self portraits of people all the time. They had to draw their table partner's eyes. Marilyn's were brown with specks of blue close to the pupil. She said it ran in her family. Marilyn said that she liked her drawing. Her version wasn't as bad either.

It was finally third period, and that was language arts. At least she didn't have to wait for them. They were already at the door waiting for her. Kon waved. "Gosh, it's like I haven't seen you in an hour and 20 minutes!" Kin said. She rolled her eyes and walked into the class room, the twins following her. They didn't take long on choosing where to sit. They gave each other knowing looks and sat where they always sat; the front. Not surprisingly, the front row was basically empty.

Everybody wanted a spot in the back row(literally, they were fighting each other and were trying to pull one another out of the chairs!). Then the teacher walked into the classroom. "Good morning, the name's Mrs. Garret. And there's no point in fighting for the chairs, you have assigned seats." Mrs. Garret said in one go. The class groaned and awed in unsatisfactory. She went straight into it too. But she did it in alphabetical order.

Kin at in the first row, last chair(from right to left) Kon sat in the third row, last seat. There was one spot in between them, and she hoped to get that seat. And the twins looked at her with hope by the looks of it. It was taking forever. 'Seriously_ people, it's not that hard!_' she thought. "Laney Penn?" the teacher called. "Yes?" "Where are you exactly? I can't see you." She frowned. She was one of the smallest of the grade, so that didn't help. But the fact that she was right next to the blackboard? "I'm right next to the blackboard." She turned to her. "Oh! my bad, I thought you'd be in the group," She might be small for a 15-year-old, but she's not invisible, "second row, last seat." She had a mini celebration in her head. Looks like somebody's wish came true. She was so happy that she didn't notice that there was one more seat left in the second row next to her seat.

"Corey Riffin?" "Here." She heard the twins whimper(he was that bad). "Second row, second to last seat." She turned her head slowly to see that he was coming to sit in the seat next to her. "UGH!" she groaned as she hit her head on the desk. '_Will I ever get away from this guy?_' she thought. "Nope, guess again." Corey answered. '_And I said that out loud._' "Yes. Yes you did." Gosh darnit, will she actually not say any of her thoughts out loud? This was a perfect start to the school year, wasn't it? But it's all getting started.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I have come with another fanfiction for you to read. It's sort of an apology for not uploading the new chappie for the wolf, and I haven't been seeing any new or updated ffs on here, so might as well just post it. It was gonna be a long oneshot, but I changed my mind.**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_


	2. Chapter 2

***LUNCH TIME***

Laney got her lunch and immediately looked for Marilyn. She thought that she could sit with her and meet the guys. "Marilyn!" she called to her when she saw her go to the corner of the cafeteria. She looked up at her and smiled as she walked over to her. "Why were you going into the corner?" she asked. "Oh, I sat there last year for I didn't have a place to sit." she answered.

"You can sit with me and my friends Kin and Kon!" she suggested. She also noticed that she blushed when she mentioned the twins. "Your face is a little bit red." "Oh, I'm just a little nervous..." "I will tell you this, you'll love them. Why do you think I've been by their side since first grade?" she laughed. She chuckled as well.

Laney gave her the sign to say 'c'mon!' and they weaved their way through the crowd to get to the lunch table. It happened to be very close to the door, and it was considered the 'nerd' table(**A/N: But nerd tables are cool! I sit at one after all!**) "Guys, this is Marilyn." Laney introduced. "Hi...I'm Kin." Kin said as he turned red...OOOOOOH! Somebody's got a crushie! "And I'm Kon!" Kon smiled. She finally sat down and she opened her lunch.

"Guys, I have bad news..." Laney started off. They looked at her in curiosity. "Riffin's in all my classes. So the last three periods we have together, he'll be there." The twins froze in worry and Marilyn frowned. "Seriously?! Will he ever get away from us God D*****!" Kin complained. "Dude, you have it easy, I have to deal with him all day." she said.

Suddenly, the table g had gotten quiet. That meant that a bully was coming. "Hey Red...and friends. What are we talkin' about? Is it me?" Corey asked as he sat down in an empty space. "Riffin you're not welcome here, go away." she said without looking up at him. "Hey, I have a first name ya know." said. "Hey, I have an actual name ya know" she retorted. "Eh, what is it then?" "Laney." "Okay. See you next period Red!" he ran back to his perspective table, where she wished he could have stayed at.

*LUNCH TIME OVER, 6TH PERIOD*

After their band director introduced himself(**A/N: I had to put a band class in there, that's what bandgeeks do!**) and learned the new students names and what instrument they were gonna play, he had the class that was in band last year show them what they do.**  
**

For marching band, they played 'Suit & Tie' by Justin Timberlake. Concert, Legend of Zelda theme(the band teacher was a little bit of a nerd). Jazz band, Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson. And the percussion section did their awesomely awesome cadences that are just so funky and perfect(**A/N: #Lilfunk that's what my percussion section is called.**) The new students cheered like cray-cray from from the performances. '_Well duh, we play awesome music!_' Laney thought. Excuse you? Let me narrate.

Good thing in Math there were no assigned seats, because if the duo sat together(Kon wasn't in Honors Math). Mostly ,the teacher explained to them on what they were going to learn this year. But everyone was either daydreaming, sleeping, being on their phones in secret, or plainly not paying attention. But the trio were doing the complete opposite. They usually find out on what they're learning, then study in advance.

Riffin wasn't even paying attention. But that seemed pretty obvious, he's the supposed 'bad boy'. He was looking all around the classroom, but mostly the window. It was like it was the most interesting thing in the world(but it is, we never know what the outside may bring everyday). She didn't know that she was staring at him until his blue eyes met hers. She blushed as he smirked at her. She quickly turned around to see that Kin's handwriting was on her notebook. "Someone was staring at her little crush, so I wrote." Kin told her. She turned to him with a glare, "I don't have a crush on him." she declared. "Suuuuuure." she smacked his head and kept writing.

History was a breeze, it was the same thing as 7th period. But there were assigned seats, and she sat no where near the twins. She sat in the middle row, next to Corey and in front of him Katelyn Foster-Davis. In front and behind two friends that she wasn't as close to. But seriously? What's the deal with them always being next to each other? It's not like they're soul mates or something(but they are...te he he). She blushed at the thought of them actually dating. "Whatcha blushin' about? Is it me?" Corey asked.

That caused Katelyn to turn around. Did I mention that she has been in love with him since second grade? "No, leave me alone." She told him. Kate just shrugged and turned back to the board. Then Corey got up right to her ear. "I know that you were thinking about me" He whispered, his breath sending chills down her spine. She frowned and pushed his head back. "Why be so talkative to me? You should be talking to Katelyn, you guys are the perfect couple!" she teased. "We are! Don't you think Corey?" she said. "Speaing of us, give me your number so I can talk to you on the tele tonight!" Did I also mention she was British? Then she started babbling on about the two of them and Corey was forced to listen. He glared at her as she smirked. That shut him up, but will that do for the rest of the year?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Fansie-pansies! Because I got 7 reviews and 10 favs and follows, I got exited(and I only published this three days ago!) I decided to give you guys a new chappie! I know there is a little confusion on the schedules so I will make a list right now:**

**Homeroom**

**Art**

**Honors ****Science**

**Honors Language Arts**

**Health**

**(Lunch)**

**Band**

**Honors Math**

**Honors History**

**Marilyn has 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th with her**

**The twins have 3rd, 6th, 7th and 8th with her**

**And for band, since all of them are in band:**

**Corey: any upper brass instrument for marching and concert band, trumpet and guitar for jazz.**

**Laney: any lower brass instrument for marching and concert, bass for jazz band**

**Kin: alto for marching, bass clarinet for concert, and keyboard for jazz**

**Kon: any percussion instrument for marching and concert, drum set for jazz**

**Marilyn: glockenspiel/cymbals for marching band, orchestra bells in concert, marimba/vibes in jazz**

**So there, if there is any other confusion in this story, please tell me right away. And look at that, with the exception of Corey, they could become a full band(whoops, just spoiled it for ya). I might change it to T soon for language, but most of that will be censored out. And it will not be just Core and Lane's P.O.V, the other characters will take over**

**That's all!**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_

**_P.S.: I'm not going to update ANY of my other stories until I get two chapters up for 'The Wolf'(you see how sorry I am?!)._**


	3. Author's Note

**This is not an update, but I highly suggest that you read this;**

**I see that you people have been liking my story! That is quite a mood brightener(I haven't been all that happy lately). And as I get on here, I keep getting messages in my inbox about this story.**

**Do you want to know what those messages were about(doesn't matter, you're gonna see them anyway)? **

**It's about O.C's!**

**I'm guessing everybody wants to be in my story, cuz I have about nineteen messages, including the one in the reviews.**

**One question for you all:**

**Did I ****EVER**** say that I needed O.C's for this story? **

**Well?**

**NO.**

**NO NO NO NO!**

**I DID NOT ASK YOU GUYS FOR ANY O.C's!**

**I know I may seem mean right now(****oh well, I don't care****), but hear me out.**

**Before I write ANY story, I make sure that I have all the O.C's that I need. And if I do need them, I make them up. I can make up my own characters with ease. If I can't make one up(which won't be likely), THEN I will come to you guys.**

**Another reason is because it wouldn't be fair for the others(you can only have so many O.C's). If I choose O.C's, then it wouldn't be fair for the others. So I might as well make up my own O.C's**

**I'm sorry about this, but I don't want you guys to keep filling up my inbox like this.**

**If you guys didn't understand what you just read, then here's a simpler way to say it:**

**STOOOOP MESSAGING ME ABOUT PUTTING YOU/YOUR O.C'S IN MY DANG STORY! I DON'T NEED YOU.**

**Hope you understand!**

Until the next chapter,

-ThatRandomGrojbandian

_**P.S: I'm still keeping my promise about 'The Wolf', the on;y other thing I'll be updating are Author Notes.**_


End file.
